I know how I feel about you now
by VmarsSAaddict
Summary: This is a pre-series fic involving a steaming hot day in Neptune and a pool party at Logan’s place.


**Title:** I know how I feel about you now  
**Author: **VmarsSAaddict  
**Summary:** This is a pre-series fic involving a steaming hot day in Neptune and a pool party at Logan's place.

**Characters/Pairings:** Veronica/Logan, Mac /Dick, Weevil/Lilly, Meg/Duncan, Casey, Yolanda and Luke  
**Part One Word Count:** 2727  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Disclaimer:** All characters and elements of Veronica Mars belong to the great Rob Thomas. No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing! Thanks to the wonderful Hokeysmoke for her fantastic beta skills!

Logan wandered around Neptune high, his eyes scanning the halls for Veronica. He walked past her locker and down the hallway towards her homeroom, as he rounded the corner he ran straight into her.

"Geez Logan, walk much?" she smiled at him as she stooped down to retrieve her books that had fallen on the floor.

Logan bent down to help her gather her things, "Sorry Ronnie, but I'm glad I ran into you, excuse the pun" he chuckled.

Veronica rolled her eyes, "Funny Logan, what's up?"

"Well my enchantingly famous parents are going to be at some fancy movie bash in LA this weekend and so, to commemorate the occasion, I'm having a party and I need YOU to help me set up" Logan laughed as he lightly poked her in the chest.

"I'm sorry did I hear the word party?" Lilly enquired as she sauntered up to Logan and Veronica.

"Of course," Logan sighed, "Mention the 'P' word and Lilly comes running!"

"Now now Logan, there's no need to be so obviously jealous of my fabulousness!" Lilly replied, flicking her long blond hair over her shoulders.

"Alright kids, break it up." Veronica giggled stepping between the two effectively separating them.

"How you two never ended up dating is a mystery to me." Veronica chuckled, shaking her head in amazement.

"Please Veronica, Logan couldn't handle me, that pleasure is reserved for Eli."

"Thanks for that burning mental image Lilly" Logan grimaced.

Logan refocused his attention on Veronica, ignoring Lilly.

"Seriously though Ronnie, come round at 10 and help me set up please?"

"Okay fine, but if I'm going to be forced to do hard labour I except lunch and a swim break."

"Done! See you tomorrow"

Logan ran down the rapidly emptying halls and Veronica smiled after him, "I swear that boy can barely function without help, it must be all those years of pampering."

Lilly shook her head and smiled as Veronica turned to head towards her locker.

'Those two are helpless!' Lilly mused.

Veronica awoke feeling hot and uncomfortable, she could tell that another scorching hot Californian day was in the making. She hopped out of bed and headed to the bathroom for a cool shower.

An hour later Veronica was dressed in a denim mini skirt accompanied by a white tank top and flip-flops.

"Dad!" she yelled, "I'm going to Logan's and then I'm spending the night at Lilly's, I'll see you later"

Keith popped his head around the corner of his bedroom, "Veronica, did your mom say it was okay?"

"Yeah, she doesn't mind" Veronica sighed, remembering that her mom didn't much care what she did lately. She was too drunk to notice most of the time anyway.

Keith, sensing the thoughts running through Veronica's mind, walked up to his daughter and kissed her on the top of her head, "You go have fun Kiddo, remember though, you call me if there's any trouble."

Veronica laughed as Keith pulled away from her and began to flex his muscles in a cheesy body builder manner to illustrate his point.

"I love you dad."

"Love you too kiddo"

Veronica left the house and climbed into the Le Baron, intent on throwing herself into Logan's pool as soon as possible.

Logan was in the pool house with the air-con on full. He was so engrossed in his video game that he didn't even notice Veronica walk in.

The cold air slammed into Veronica, instantly cooling her, she slowly made her way over to where Logan was sitting and quietly wrapped her hands around his eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Um… an annoying little pixie-like creature?" Logan laughed as Veronica pulled her hands away from his eyes and swatted him in the arm playfully.

"Um, Logan, I'm not sure if you noticed but everything is already set up for this party of yours?"

Veronica pointed towards the barbeque area just next to the pool. The table was loaded with snacks and the drinks were sitting out on the tabletop just waiting to be placed in the refrigerator under the barbeque.

"Yeah, I got bored waiting for you and so I figured I'd start setting up, but you can still help me put all the drinks in the refrigerator?"

"Sure, lets get it done then we can swim, I'm boiling!"

A few minutes later the place was ready.

"Well Ronnie, looks like we did a sterling….."

Logan's words died mid-sentence as his eyes landed on Veronica shimmying out of her skirt. She pulled her top over her head revealing a plain red bikini and red painted toenails to match.

"Hello….Logan?" Veronica stared at him, "are we going to swim or are you going to stand there looking like your having a seizure?"

When Logan didn't respond Veronica shrugged her shoulders and walked towards the pool.

'How is it possible that she has no idea how hot she is, or how hot she makes me?' Logan wondered incredulously.

"Logan, are you coming to swim or what?"

Logan snapped out of his reverie, "Sure Ronnie" he smiled whipping his shirt of and diving in the pool.

The chilly water instantly cooled his body, when he surfaced he found Veronica sitting on a step relishing in the cool feeling of the water lapping against her skin.

Logan swallowed thickly as he followed a drop of water from Veronica's hair as it made it's way down her body.

Logan swam over to the step and sat next to Veronica.

"Ronnie?"

"Mmmm" she replied, her eyes hut with her face tilted up towards the sun.

"You need to get your hair wet" Logan scooped Veronica up off the step and into his arms before dunking her under the water with him.

Veronica came up sputtering for air, her hair all tangled in her face.

"Logan!" Veronica yelled.

Logan, still holding Veronica firmly around the waist, gently brushed her hair out of her eyes.

Their faces were inches apart and Veronica shivered as she focussed on the light touch of Logan's hand on her cheek.

Logan locked eyes with her and she swallowed hard suddenly aware of the way his arm felt around her waist.

Logan slowly leaned forward…

"Dude, I can't believe you started the party without us!" Dick yelled as he and Mac walked towards the pool.

Veronica launched herself backwards and out of Logan's grasp.

"Um…hey Dick, we just got in the pool now."

Mac rolled her eyes at her boyfriend wondering how he could me so oblivious to what he had just interrupted. She took one glance at the stunned look on Veronica's face and giggled.

'The poor girl's got it bad and she doesn't even know it!'

Over the next half hour everyone started arriving at Logan's place. Duncan, Meg, Lilly and Weevil all drove together, Casey and Luke followed behind them and Yolanda arrived with her father's driver a few minutes later.

As the day progressed it got hotter and hotter. The boys had to take breaks from their barbequing duties to jump in the pool to cool off.

Veronica sat on the pool step with a drink in her had chatting to Lilly, Meg, Yolanda and Mac.

Her mind was still reeling over what had almost happened between herself and Logan.

She found her eyes constantly wandering over his shirtless body. At one stage she had lingered a little too long only to look up and see Logan giving her a cocky grin which had made her blush deeply and quickly look away.

"Yo Veronica!" Lilly yelled snapping her fingers in front of Veronica's face.

Veronica jumped as Lilly's fingers snapped her from her thoughts of Logan.

"Okay, I've had just about enough of this" Lilly stated, "Come on Veronica, we're all going to have a little chat." Lilly stood up forcefully and grabbed Veronica, pulling her by the wrist. The rest of the girls followed close behind and they all disappeared into the pool house.

"What's that about?" Duncan asked as he watched the girls' retreat into the pool house.

"Probably just chick stuff" Dick said as he shrugged his shoulders as he moved his focus back to cooking the meat.

Logan kept his eyes fixed on Veronica as she disappeared inside with the rest of the girls.

Casey followed Logan's eyes to where he was staring at Veronica.

"Yeah dude, I know why you're staring, Veronica is looking smoking hot in that little red bikini!" Casey laughed lightly prodding Logan in the ribs.

Logan blushed, realizing her had been caught staring.

"Dude, she's looking fine and she's single. I think I might have to give her a little extra special attention tonight!" Casey grinned at Logan.

Logan was sure that his blood was literally boiling in his veins, the thought of Casey Gant going anywhere near Veronica made him want to punch something, 'Or someone!' he thought.

"Okay Veronica, so what are we going to do about you and Logan?" Lilly asked.

"Wh..what? What do you mean?" Veronica stammered.

"Veronica, it's so blindingly obvious" Yolanda stated.

At the shocked look on Veronica's face Meg sat down next to her and gently touched her arm, "Veronica, what we're trying to say is that the guy is mad about you."

"No he's not!" Veronica said wildly shaking her head. "He's Logan Echolls, he can have anyone he wants and he doesn't want me!"

Mac sat down on the other side of Veronica, "Listen, when Dick liked me he put a tack on my chair, and then when I sat on it he offered to rub it better! Be thankful that Logan is showing his affections in a normal way!"

"No, that's just the thing, Logan's not showing me affection, he's just being…Logan."

"Veronica" Mac sighed rolling her eyes, " If Dick and I hadn't interrupted you two earlier he would have kissed you."

Veronica blushed at the memory of Logan's strong had gripped around her waist.

"Veronica Mars, he boy has it bad for you, and you need to do something about it because the googly eyes you two have been making at each other all day have been driving the rest of us mad!" Lilly yelled.

Veronica stared down at her hands folded in her lap, "Okay fine, I like him and I can't stop looking at him. Every time I catch a glimpse of him my mouth goes dry and I can't function."

"Oh boy, she's worse than he is!" Yolanda laughed.

"Veronica, you just need to decided to go for it, flirt a little and show him you're interested."

"Okay, I think I can do that" Veronica said.

"Okay Ladies, then let's get going." Lilly laughed as she sauntered out the room.

Veronica spent the rest of the afternoon trying to catch Logan's eye but he seemed really focussed on cooking the food.

Finally Veronica got so annoyed that she gave up and sat on one of the beds next to the pool. She laid out her towel and leaned back, hoping to get a tan.

Within a couple of minutes Veronica felt a shadow blocking her sun. She lifted her sunglasses to see Casey hovering over her.

"Hello Miss Mars, mind if I join you."

"Not at all Casey, pull up a chair."

Logan noticed Casey walk up to Veronica and sit down next to her, they seemed to be chatting away animatedly and the next minute Logan saw Veronica laughing hysterically at something Casey had said.

"Echolls, just go over there"

"Excuse me?" Logan asked staring a Weevil.

"Boy, you've been staring over there like you want to rip someone's heart out for about five minutes now, so just go over there and tell the girl how you feel about her."

Logan glanced over at the two again only to see Casey smearing sunscreen all over Veronica's back.

Logan marched over to pair, "Veronica can I talk to you please!" Logan demanded, his jaw tense. "Now!."

"What's up man?" Casey asked but Logan just ignored him, focussing his gaze on Veronica.

Veronica stood up and wrapped her towel tightly around herself, "Logan what's your problem!"

Logan gently placed his hand around Veronica's arm, "Can we talk in private?" he whispered into her ear.

"Fine" Veronica stated through clenched teeth as Logan led her into the pool room.

The door closed behind Logan and Veronica turned to face him, "Where do you get off dragging me away from a conversation and treating me like I'm a two year old!" she yelled at him.

Logan stared at Veronica with her towel wrapped messily around her body, her red angry face framed by tendrils of loose hair and he realised that he had never seen such a beautiful sight in all his life.

"Well?" Veronica demanded.

Logan took two giant strides towards Veronica, closing the gap between them. He scooped his arm around her waist and pulled her flush to his body.

"Logan!" Veronica gasped, "What are you doing?"

"I'm doing what I've been wanting to do since you showed up in that red bikini this morning" he breathed as he ran his free hand down the side of her face.

Logan slowly leaned down and captured Veronica's lips with his own and Veronica gasped into him. Logan took full advantage and slipped his tongue into her mouth, gently massaging her tongue with his own.

Veronica moaned into the kiss and pulled closer to Logan as her towel pooled around her feet. The feel of Veronica's body against his own almost drove Logan mad as he ran his hand down the side of her waist and settled it on her hip.

Veronica pulled away gasping for air and Logan laid his forehead against hers.

"Wow" he breathed.

"Wow is definitely the word!" she laughed gently.

"Logan, what are we doing?"

"Well, I'm staring at the most beautiful sight I've ever seen." He smiled as he ran his finger gently along her bottom lip.

Veronica stared up at Logan and smiled

"Ronnie, I'm crazy about you, I have been for a long time but I wasn't sure how you felt about me."

"I'm kind of crazy about you too." she smiled.

Logan scooped a giggling Veronica up into his arms and sat on the sofa planting her firmly in his lap.

"Good, that's settled, now we can spend the rest of the day right here!"

"Logan we can't, you have guests over!" she laughed as he nipped at her shoulder. Suddenly Logan began sucking on the sensitive spot on her neck and Veronica stopped laughing.

"Never mind the guests," she moaned, "they can go home!"

Logan pulled away from her and smiled, "No Ronnie, you're right, I mustn't be a bad host"

"You are so mean!" she yelled.

Logan laughed as he leaned down and began kissing her again. Veronica wrapped her arms around is neck and kissed him back as she played with the hair at the base of his neck.

"God you're beautiful," Logan gasped as he pulled away.

Veronica reached up and pecked him on the lips, "You're not too bad yourself," she giggled. "While I will admit that you are crazy hot we really need to go back outside now."

"Ronnie, no-one cares that we're gone" Logan whined stroking her hair.

As the words left Logan's mouth the door to the pool house flew open,

"Dude where the hell are you, we're out of beer…." Dick stopped in his tracks as he took in the sight of Veronica sitting in Logan's lap, his hands on her waist.

"Well it was about time!" he yelled, turning back around and closing the door.

Veronica and Logan laughed as they heard Dick yelling at Weevil, "Sorry dude I can't ask for beer, Logan's too busy making out with Ronnie!"


End file.
